


Elemental

by pirotess



Category: Xenogears
Genre: Fanart, Game Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire, earth, wind and water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elemental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Elements, Mk I. I haven't drawn anything for this fandom in years and years, so it was fun to come back to it... I hope you like it!


End file.
